Nightmares
by Makorrahellyea
Summary: After the season finale Amon still haunts Korra. Makorra.


Korra lay in bed, her mind swarming with everything that had happened. They had received the news that Amon and Tarrlock had died in a boat explosion not far from the Republic City docks. The darkness of the room smothered her, making it feel like it was hard to breathe. Yes she was happy she got her bending back, and that she was able to return Lin's. She was going to have to wait until the United Forces decided it was safe to go back to Republic City before she healed anyone else's bending. Until then she would have to stay in the Southern Water Tribe and practice her bending there.

The darkness let her think about her thoughts in more depth. Everything seemed to flash through her mind until her memories flashed upon the events with Amon. Her skin started to shudder, she could feel the goose bumps coming. Everything became cold as she struggled to move her blankets to cover more of her arms.

"Mako." She began to whimper. She remembered the feeling she had when Amon took away her bending. The awful feeling that had washed over her. Mako had saved her though, he had picked her up and begun to run. She remembered the dead tone in her voice when she tried to tell Mako of her loss of bending. "Mako." She whimpered again, even though she knew nobody could hear her. She wanted his gentle touch, his warm body next to hers telling her he loves her. At times she felt alone without him, with all they had been through, she felt safe with him.

* * *

Mako sat on his bed with his eyes closed. The Southern Water tribe was different then he had expected. For one he had never seen so much snow in his life, and the clothing everyone wore was much different than Republic City. Tonight was odd though, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off, he could feel it in his gut. It was a sudden change to, he hadn't felt odd the entire night, but within the last few minutes something shifted.

Suddenly he heard something though making his eyes snap open. He could have sworn he heard his name. He looked to his left, Bolin was fast asleep and he wasn't known for sleep talking. Again he heard his name. It was said quietly, almost at a whisper.

"Korra?" Mako said to himself. He got out of his bed and began to walk toward the door. He gently pushed the door open and closed it. The hallway was pitch black, everyone must have been asleep. With fear of waking someone up Mako didn't light a flame to lead him. He walked slowly and cautiously until he thought he was about at Korra's door. He searched the wall for the groove of the sliding door until his fingers wrapped around it. He heard his name once again. He was now certain it was Korra's voice, but he was also certain that no one else could hear it, he had a connection with her nobody else had. He stepped inside not making a sound.

* * *

Korra heard the sliding door. For a moment she shut down, afraid she was too loud and someone else had come to see if something was wrong. But then she heard Mako's voice.

"Korra? Korra what's wrong?"

"Ma-Mako." She heard his footsteps as he walked over to her. She began to feel colder than ever, the memories still flashing between her eyes. She felt his weight distribute across the mattress. Her back was to him. "Everyone thinks I'm ok because I got my bending back, but I still went through it. I still had it taken away. I had that monster face me at every turn I made. And now, he gets to be gone, he gets to die and still haunt me." She whispered. She began to cry, this was the lowest she felt after Aang had returned her bending.

She could feel Mako moving the covers. He slid underneath them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in closer to him, pressing his chest against her back.

"Shhh Korra." He whispered in her ears. "He's not here anymore, he can't hurt you." He moved his head to fit between her shoulder and neck.

"You probably think I'm a mess." Korra uttered. Even with him there she was still not confident of herself.

"I didn't fall in love with you because you were invincible Korra." He said soothingly. "I fell in love with you because of how strong you were when the awful things happened. If I was in your place right now, I wouldn't have made it this far. I probably would have died when I lost my bending, just fell over and died." An smile appeared for a few moments on her face as she imagined her beloved dramatically collapsing to the ground.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where I'd be if you died." She turned herself over toward him. She couldn't see his face in the darkness but she knew he was there. She lifted her hand from her side to his face. His hand moved up and held hers. He was warm which caused the goose bumps to fade. "Mako. I love-"she didn't get to finish her sentence as the two leaned in to kiss each other. His lips were gentle against hers. Kissing him felt so right, she wanted to be lost in the moment. But then she felt tears begin to spring from her eyes and she broke away.

"Korra what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes. His voice had a pleading tone to it. He didn't just want to know what troubled her, but needed to know.

"I just. I care about you so much. I can't lose you Mako. That fear, it-" Mako began to kiss her again. This time more passionate than the last. Korra's hands began to tremble as they traveled up the back of his neck to his hair. She felt her fingers go through it. She always loved his hair. Mako was the one to break away this time.

"I'll never leave you Korra." He told her with a dignified tone. She knew he was serious, that he meant it with all his heart.

Her hand moved to his chest, resting against his muscle shirt he usually used for training.

"You're wearing that in the freezing South Pole during the night?" She questioned.

"Not one of my smartest ideas." He replied. She moved her head to snuggle against his chest.

"Warmer?"

"Yea." He said calmly. He wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm around." He paused for a moment. "And I'll always be around." Amon drifted from Korra's mind as she lay against Mako. She felt his head rest on top of hers as he curled her closer to him. Before Korra drifted off into a deep sleep she knew she could face anything the world had to show her. As long as she had Mako by her side.


End file.
